conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Sengdigon
Sengdigon is a language used by the inhabitants of the planet Ansinia. It is written using 4 different scripts: Sengdi, Gonai, Datskai ''and ''Lengdiansini ''(abrv. ''Ansini) and while the scripts are different, there are very little to no differences in the spoken language between countries. 'Geography' There are 3 countries in Ansinia: Sengdi, Gonai ''and ''Datskai ''(creative right?) None of them like each other so there is very little trade/cultural diffusion/etc... 'Scripts' There are 4 scripts used to write Sengdigon: *''Sengdi- A cursive abugida used by the Sengdi people in the north *''Gonai''- An abugida resembling Hindi used by the Gonai people in the south *''Datskai''- A revised, non-cursive form of the Sengdi abugida *''Ansini''- A highly irregular abugida used by the Elders (no longer in use) ''Sengdi The Sengdi abugida is extemely simple. It is composed of characters formed by two strokes.Generally, if the 2 strokes point upward, the consonant is voiced; if they both point down, the consonant is unvoiced. The only exception to this is the consonants ['r'], ['s'] and ['z'] (although the s and z follow the rule, both strokes don't point in the same direction), and the vowel letter (used to indicate a vowel sound that is not attached to a consonant). The Sengdi script is written right to left in a cursive style (letters are connected). The letters are written on a base line with two heights for each ascender and two heights for each descender, a half and full. To make words, you need to have diacritics to signify vowels. 'Consonants' ''' '' The Sengdi abugida contains the consonants: ['''b], [d'], ['g], [l'], ['m], [n'], ['p], [t'], ['k], [r'], ['s] and [z'''] (the [ŋ'] consonant is no longer used except when writing the three holy words: Se'ŋ'di, Se'ŋ''' or Sirko'ŋ'''go, and was replaced by a 'silent* n followed by a g) and the vowels (marked with diacritics): ['''a], [ɛ'], ['i], [o'], ['u], and a silencer.* 'Vowels' Vowels are written using diacritics. One dot signifies a short vowel and two signifies a long vowel, no mater the direction. A fleck signifies that the letter should be pronounced with no vowel sound and should be combined with the next consonant. ''Gonai The Gonai abugida is also extemely simple. It is composed of characters formed by one to three strokes connected to a baseline above.The voiced consonants are connected to the baseline and descend below while the unvoiced consonants are connected to the baseline with an extra mark above them. 'Consonants' The Gonai abugida contains the consonants: ['b'], ['d'], ['g'], ['l'], ['m'], ['n'], ['p'], ['t'], ['k'], ['r'], ['s'], ['z'], ['ʧ'] and ['ʒ'] and the vowels (marked with diacritics underneath each letter): ['a'], ['ɛ'], ['i'], ['o'] and ['u'] 'Vowels' The vowels in gonai, ['a'], ['ɛ'], ['i'], ['o'] and ['u'''], are marked underneath each letter (except for u which is above and below.) There is no mark for a consonant without a vowel sound and if there is a need for a vowel that is unattached to a consonant, it is written in the same place as a letter without being connected to the baseline. If the unattached vowel is at the beginning of a word, it is attached to the word beginning marker while still remaining unattached to the baseline. Category:Languages